


You still look like a movie

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Near Future, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retirement, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: When Gerard and Sergio run into each other at a football event, old memories resurface and sparks fly, but will Gerard finally get what he's always longed for?
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	You still look like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for so long, i can't believe i actually managed to write it.
> 
> Title and inspiration borrowed from _When we were young_ by Adele

Gerard fiddles with the tag of his beer bottle, slowly peeling away the damp paper while his eyes wander across the crowded room and not for the first time that night he wonders why he still bothers coming to those things. It’s always the same people, the same group of self-important agents and aging footballers desperately trying to relive their glory days and it always inevitably ends with Gerard alone at the bar, trying to drink away that wretched feeling of loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

Except that this year there’s a new and very unexpected addition to the group, one that Gerard hasn’t been able to take his eyes off ever since he walked into the room a few hours ago.

It’s the first time he’s really seen him in years, even longer still since they played together and yet he still looks so much like he did back then, with his hair tied back and his beard just a bit too long, a few wayward strands curling behind his ears and the sight of him is so achingly familiar it makes Gerard’s heart stutter.

He props his elbows on the sticky bar top and drags his gaze away, knows nothing good will ever come of it. Instead he forces himself to focus on the person sitting next to him, tries to drag Cesc into a conversation that will distract him enough from the temptation in the corner, but no matter how hard he tries his eyes keep straying back, clinging to his broad back and the supple curve of his ass and God his tightly fitted suit does nothing to hide the muscles straining underneath, like it was tailored specifically for him. And maybe it was, Gerard thinks,because who else would wear a grey suit with purple stripes.

"Are you still not over it?" Cesc suddenly asks from beside him and Gerard has to blink a few times to make sense of his words. 

It still doesn't work. "Huh?" he responds, eyes still glued to the man in the corner.

Cesc rolls his eyes. “You’ve been glaring at Sergio all night. Why do you even dislike him this much? I thought you guys eventually made up?”

“We did.. kind of,” Gerard mumbles, traces random patterns along the edges of his beer bottle and he’s never been more glad about Cesc’s cluelessness. There’s no way he’s ever going to tell him the real reason why he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of Sergio all night. “I just didn’t expect him to be here,” he says instead.

Cesc nods, motions the bar tender for another round. “I wonder why he decided to come this time,” he continues, clinking his bottle against Gerard’s before he lifts it to his lips, completely ignoring Gerard’s lack of participation. “Can you believe he’s still wearing his hair like this though?” he tilts his head in Sergio’s direction. “It looks even more ridiculous now.”

“Yeah… ridiculous,” Gerard croaks, heat creeping up his neck because God he doesn’t need to look over to be able to recall every little detail. He’s always had a thing for Sergio with long hair.

Cesc gives him an odd look, but as usual doesn’t dwell on it for too long. "We should go over and say hello," he suggests, his eyes somewhat pleading. "I haven't talked to him in ages."

Gerard groans inwardly. "You go ahead," he says flatly, doesn’t even try to hide the weariness in his voice. "I'm gonna call it a night and head up to my room," he declines and while there is as certain appeal to joining Cesc, he knows he's had one too many to entirely trust himself, especially with Sergio looking like this.

On his way out he glances towards the corner one last time, but Sergio seems to have vanished from the room. But it's just as well, Gerard thinks. It's not like he has anything to say to him anyway.

He hurries down the deserted hotel corridor, breathing a sigh of relief when he makes it into the elevator without running into anyone.

"Hold the elevator," someone yells from outside and Gerard would recognize that voice anywhere. For a short, embarrassing moment he considers pretending that he didn't hear anything, just letting the doors slide shut by themselves, but deep down he knows he already lost that particular battle with himself before it even began. So he sticks his foot out, holding the doors open until Sergio bursts into the elevator, slightly out of breath and smiling brightly.

"Thanks," he pants, his smile only growing wider as recognition flickers in his eyes. 

"Pique," Sergio continues a little too loudly for the small space. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages," he pulls Gerard into a quick shoulder hug that doesn't last nearly long enough for Gerard's liking before he casually leans against the elevator wall, one arm propped on the railing, his legs crossed at the ankles and looking so good that Gerard goes a little weak in the knees.

He clears his throat, suddenly feels tongue-tied. “I’m good,” he croaks and it’s ridiculous how even after all these years he’s still this affected by Sergio’s presence. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much,” Sergio shrugs good-naturedly. “Been working on my coaching licence, only have a few courses left. The club already offered me a position on the youth teams for next season,” he reaches up to tug a rebellious strand of hair behind his ear. 

And Gerard has to close his eyes against the sudden onslaught of memories bubbling up inside of him, his hands tangled in Sergio’s long strands, the World Cup trophy at their feet and Sergio’s firm muscles pressing into him as their mouths move against each other. Kissing, licking, biting, Sergio’s low groans still ringing in his ears.

Gerard almost jumps in surprise when the elevator suddenly comes to a halt, the doors sliding open with a loud ping.

“So how’s business been?” Sergio asks, mercifully unsuspecting of the thoughts running through Gerard’s mind, stepping around him to leave the elevator. 

Gerard stares after him longingly. “Hey, you wanna come hang out in my room for a bit? Catch up on things?" he asks and he knows it's a lame offer but he's just not ready to part yet.

Sergio hesitates for a moment, head cocked to the side like the offer requires complex thought but then he finally puts Gerard out of his misery and nods. "Sure, why not," he agrees, gesturing for Gerard to lead the way.

Gerard’s fingers are surprisingly steady as he fumbles the keycard into the lock, pushing open the heavy door with his shoulder and he can’t shake the feeling that something will inevitably change as he allows Sergio entry to his room.

“Nice view,” Sergio whistles appreciatively, his gaze captured by the floor-length windows, taking in the impressive view of the city skyline as he shrugs out of his jacket.

Gerard tries not to stare at his broad back, now only covered by a thin white dress shirt. “You want something to drink?” he asks, mostly to distract himself.

“Sure, what do you have?” 

“Not sure,” Gerard crouches down to peer into the minibar. “Beer probably, maybe wine.”

“Wine sounds good.”

Gerard nods and reaches for the bottle of red wine on the shelf, puts it on the counter so he can search for a corkscrew. 

“God, this thing was driving me crazy.”

Gerard frowns in confusion until he looks up and finds Sergio fiddle with the knot of his purple tie, tugging on it until it’s loose enough to pull over his head. “Much better,” he sighs and Gerard feels his neck flush with heat when Sergio rolls up his sleeves, slowly exposing his heavily tattooed wrists.

He busies himself with opening the bottle, pouring wine into two glasses. It's bad enough that he can't seem to keep his mind out of the gutter tonight without Sergio noticing the effect he's having on him.

“I’m surprised you came to this thing at all,” he remarks casually, feigning nonchalance as he strides towards the window, coming to a stop next to Sergio. “I always thought you didn’t like these events.”

“I don’t”, Sergio turns to face Gerard, a faint smile playing on his lips. “Thanks,” he accepts the glass with a nod, their fingers brushing in the process.

And the touch barely lasts a split second, but Gerard feels it all the way down to his toes, a spark of electricity shooting through his entire body as their gazes lock and he knows Sergio felt it too, just from the way his eyes darken with lust. He wavers closer, gaze dropping to Sergio’s lips and God he’s sure he hears Sergio’s breath stutter, body tilting invitingly towards Gerard’s, but just as he’s about to close the distance between them, Sergio twists his head to the side, turning to look out the window instead.

“I thought you didn’t want me like that,” he says, voice sounding pained.

“What are you talking about?” Gerard puts their glasses on the table by his side and he hates that he’s forced to stare at the back of Sergio’s head, that he can’t read his expression.

“That night after the World Cup…,” Sergio begins, his eyes fixed securely on the skyline outside. “You made it pretty clear that you didn’t want me when you just pushed me away and left.”

Gerard steps up behind Sergio, close enough that their bodies are almost touching. “I pushed you away because you were drunk,” he explains, his voice barely above a whisper. He reaches out and puts his hand low on Sergio’s hip, breathing out a relieved sigh when Sergio doesn’t push him away. “I didn’t want you to regret it in the morning or not remember it at all,” he leans even closer, taking a chance and licking along the lobe of Sergio’s ear, curling his tongue around the two small rings there and forcing a shudder out of Sergio. “It’s definitely not because i didn’t want you,” he confesses, mouthing down the column of Sergio’s neck, leaving fluttering kisses in his wake. “I’ve always wanted you. I want you right now.”

Sergio’s breath stutters out in a ragged gasp. “Geri,” he moans, body tilting into Gerard’s touch and it’s all the invitation Gerard needs to start kissing down Sergio's neck in earnest, tongue coming out to lap at the tender skin, sucking hard enough to bruise and he _wants_ to leave a mark, but even that is not nearly enough when all he wants is to get his hands on every inch of Sergio's skin, his mouth on every single one of Sergio's tattoos.

He tucks on the crisp white shirt, roughly pulls it out ot Sergio's pants. "God you look so proper all dressed up like this," he groans. "Just knowing what you're hiding underneath," he drags his fingers over the exposed skin at the small of Sergio's back, over the black lines there. "It drives me crazy."

"Fuck," Sergio throws his head back, another rough moaned pulled from his throat by Gerard's featherlight touches. "More. Please"

“Get this off,” Gerade barely recognizes his own voice as they try to rid Sergio of his shirt, their hands clumsy and their movements uncoordinated, minds already hazy with lust and it’s all just a blur until Sergio’s shirt is finally on the floor and the entirety of Sergio’s back tattoos is exposed to Gerard’s awestruck gaze and he can only stand and stare, drink it all in, the colorful ink and the rippling muscles underneath.

“Are you gonna stand there all night?” It’s Sergio’s impatient voice that eventually pulls him out of his daze, makes him close the gap between them, hands landing heavy on Sergio’s hips, holding him still as his mouth comes down on the writing just below his neck, tracing the letters with the tip of his tongue and pulling soft little gasps from Sergio’s lips.

And it’s intoxicating, the taste of his skin and the scent of his perfume, has him rock hard and aching in his pants and still he takes his time, exploring every inch of Sergio’s back, painting every swirling line of ink with his tongue, slowly working his way down until he’s on his knees behind him. His nails digging into the skin of Sergio’s hip as he mouthes along the tattoos on his lower back, his tongue digging into the dips of his hips and he feels drunk on Sergio’s scent, can’t get enough, not even Sergio’s needy little moans enough to make him stop.

He grunts in disapproval when the waistband of Sergio’s pants so very rudely keeps him from going further. “Take off your pants,” he demands, only drawing back enough that his breath ghosts hotly over Sergio’s feverish skin, making him shiver and goosebumps break out along the damp trails of his spit.

He waits patiently while Sergio fumbles with his belt and pushes down his pants, kicking off his clothes until he’s left in nothing but his underwear, the flimsy white fabric barely covering the supple curve of his ass and Gerard is too impatient to take it slow, to appreciate the view in front of him. He leans forward and latches onto the soft skin just below the crease of Sergio’s ass, sucking and licking and biting until Sergio’s ragged moans echo through the hotel room and he feels almost dizzy with need.

“God Geri, i need more,” Sergio pleads, pushing his ass out and arching into Gerard’s touch. “Please.”

Gerard chuckles roughly. “What do you need?” he asks teasingly, not letting up, not giving him even a moment to recover.

“I need..,” Sergio’s voice cracks when Gerard’s mouth grows even hungrier, teeth sinking into the skin just below Sergio’s ass, a purple bruise already forming on the pale skin.

“Tell me.”

“Fuck,” instead of an answer, Sergio reaches for Gerard’s hand, dragging it down the front of his body and between his legs, covering his straining erection with the palm of his hand, pressing it down on his throbbing flesh, his underwear already damp with precum.

“Turn around,” the command comes out rough and needy, his mouth watering when Sergio obediently follows his orders and Gerard’s eyes fall on Sergio’s erection, thick and hard and straining against the soft cotton of his underwear.

He palms him a few times, just enough to give him the faintest bit of friction before he buries his face against his cloth-covered dick, breathing him in and savoring the salty bitter taste, mouthing and licking at him until the thin fabric becomes soaking wet and Sergio’s hands are impatiently working to push it off his hips.

“Don’t,” Gerard draws back, pining Sergio’s hands at his sides and blinking up at him hungrily. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Sergio groans in disapproval but relents anyway, lets his hands fall to his sides, but his hips buck desperately as Gerard begins to leave filthy wet kisses on the tattoos between his legs.

“I need your mouth on me,” Sergio begs, a guttural moan tearing from his throat, when Gerard bites the inside of his thigh and Gerard is starting to feel his control begin to slip.

He sits back on his heels, dragging his gaze up Sergio’s body, all the way up to his hard nipples and the black ink so perfectly framing his cut abs and he’d be more than tempted to continue the sweet torture, explore Sergio’s body even further if he wasn’t so close to spilling in his pants.

“Take them off then,” he orders, watching hungrily as Sergio peals the last bit off clothing off his body, finally leaving him full naked in front of Gerard’s greedy gaze, hands hanging by his side and letting Gerard get a good look of his toned body.

“You better not come yet,” Gerard warns before he leans forward and wraps his lips around him, taking him into the back of his throat with practiced ease.

Sergio lets out a hoarse groan, his hand landing on Gerard’s shoulder to steady himself, fingers grappling with the crisp fabric of Gerard’s shirt. “Why am i the only one naked?” he whines “You’re far too overdressed.”

“You’re too impatient,” Gerard pulls off of Sergio’s dick, just enough that the tip rests on his bottom lip as he looks up, eyes wide in pretend innocence. “You know i had such good plans for you,” he whispers, blowing his breath over Sergio’s swollen head. “I wanted to eat you out, lick into you so deep that you’d come just from my tongue alone,” he grins triumphantly when Sergio’s dick twitches against his mouth, precum beading at the slit and dripping onto his lips. “And then i was gonna fuck you until you couldn’t walk anymore.”

"Jesus Geri, are you trying to kill me?" Sergio shudders above him.

Gerard grins around the thick length between his lips. “Maybe.”

Sergio's laughter sounds pained in the best possible way. "Please tell me you have condoms here somewhere."

“Don’t go anywhere,” Gerard scrambles to his feet and hurries to the small bathroom, almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste and it takes forever to find the condoms, hidden at the bottom of his shaving kit, his fingers trembling in anticipation when he finally pulls them out. He takes a quick look at himself in the mirror, tries to smooth down his hair and fix his crooked tie, but figures he might as well just get naked already. He quickly sheds his clothes, lets them pool on the stone floor without a second thought, mind too focussed on finally getting his hands back on Sergio’s naked body.

Sergio is leaning against the window when he comes back to the room, lazily stroking himself and Gerard has half a mind to just let him finish and watch, the sparkling lights of the city the perfect backdrop, making his skin glow in the softest shade of golden.

“Much better,” Sergio smiles appreciatively as he takes in Gerard’s state of undress, his eyes hooded as he drags them down Gerard’s body, his heavy gaze almost like a caress on Gerard’s heated skin.

Gerard laughs softly, fingers closing around the small foil package in his hand. “You need me to prep you?” he asks.

“I got it,” Sergio twists around just enough to expose the hand that’s been hidden behind his body, two fingers buried deep inside himself.

Gerard has to grip himself in a tight fist to stave off his orgasm.

“Stop staring and come here” Sergio’s eyes are pleading, even while he keeps fingering himself open.

Gerard chokes back a groan and rips the condom open, his fingers surprisingly steady as he quickly sheathes himself. 

He steps up to the window and closes his fingers around Sergio’s wrists. “I got it from here,” he whispers, slowly pulling his fingers out and he’s suddenly dying to be buried as deep as possible in Sergio’s willing body.

Sergio sticks his ass out invitingly. “Please.”

"Face the window," Gerard orders, loves how obediently Sergio turns, but when he reaches out to steady himself on the glass, Gerard tugs him backwards, dragging him away just enough that the window is out of his reach, leaving him to fend for himself.

"No," he groans into Sergio's ear. "I want to be the only one holding you upright.” He wraps and arm around Sergio’s waist to steady him and God, he loves the way Sergio trembles in his arms, the way he’s rutting against him.

“Fill me up,” Sergio begs brokenly, arching even more into Gerard’s touch.

Gerard presses a soothing kiss to slope of his neck as he lines himself up, a needy moan tearing from two sets of lungs when he finally breaches Sergio’s tight ring of muscles, sliding into him steadily, not stopping until he’s bottomed out and it’s a slightly awkward angle, Gerard’s knees bent and Sergio pulled up on tip toes, but it’s all worth it just for the way Sergio whimpers at every thrust of Gerard’s hips, how snugly he fits around Gerard’s length.

They settle into a languid rhythm, the perfect give and take of their bodies and Gerard is sure if they were any closer to the window it would be fogged up already, damp from their labored breathing and needy moans, but as it is the view in front of them is unobstructed, the skyline impressively looming before them, but all Gerard can focus on is Sergio’s back, the strands of hair escaping his ponytail, tips already wet from exertion, the thin sheen of sweat coating his bronzed skin. 

He lengthens his thrusts then, leaning down to mouth at Sergio’s glistening tattoos.

Sergio lets out a ragged moan. “Can i touch my dick?” he gasps, almost like he’s asking for permission. It does ridiculous things to Gerard’s insides.

“Don’t,” and it’s as much a plea as it is a command, when Gerard wants nothing more than have Sergio come apart completely in his arms.

Sergio lets out a pained groan. “I can’t come like this,” he whines, wriggling desperately against Gerard’s front.

“What do you need?” Gerard asks, shoving up into him as he reaches around, cupping Sergio’s dick in the palm of his hand, the tip sopping wet with precum.

“I need…,” Sergio chokes back something akin to a sob when Gerard gives him another long, hard tug. “I need you deeper. I need to feel all of you.” 

“It’s not gonna work like this,” Gerard groans, trying to adjust his angle, but no matter how much he bends his knees, how much his thighs are straining, he can’t seem to manage to hit Sergio’s prostate. “You’re too...” 

“I swear if you’re gonna say i’m too short…,” Sergio chuckles brokenly.

Gerard laughs. “I wouldn’t dare,” he straightens his knees and pulls Sergio against his front and God it shouldn’t turn him on this much that Sergio has to stand on Gerard’s feet on tiptoes to not let Gerard’s dick slip out of him.

“So what do we do now?” Gerard whispers into Sergio’s ear, his hand caressing Sergio’s abs, fingers teasingly dipping into his belly button.

“Come on, i have an idea,” Sergio pushes Gerard’s hand away, slowly disentangling their bodies and pulling away and he can’t quite manage to swallow the distressed sound when Gerard slips out of him, leaving him empty and gaping open, but he recovers quickly, reaching for Gerard’s hand and dragging him over towards the bed.

Gerard follows obediently, his legs a little wobbly, his dick so hard it’s aching and he’s not sure what Sergio is planning when he pushes him down on the edge of the bed.

“Sit,” Sergio orders, climbing into Gerard’s lap before his ass has even fully hit the mattress, sinking down on his dick like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Much better,” he sighs and Gerard can only nod in agreement, his throat too tight to speak as Sergio begins to rock on top of him, eyes closed and lips parted as he fucks himself on Gerard’s dick and there’s something incredibly sexy about watching him just take whatever he needs.

Gerard slides his hands into Sergio’s hair and pulls the hair tie out, tangling his fingers in the long strands as they fall into his face. “You shouldn’t look this good with long hair,” he murmurs before he tucks Sergio’s face down and pushes their mouths together, finally getting to feel Sergio’s full lips against his own.

Sergio moans brokenly into the kiss. It's a wet, needy sound, one that goes straight down to his dick and has him shove up deeply into Sergio, swallowing Sergio’s broken cry as the kiss deepens even more and God he loves the feel of Sergio's tongue against his own, the way his dick rubs wetly against Gerard's stomach.

He twists his fingers in Sergio’s hair and pulls roughly, forcing another groan from his swollen lips, an equally hungry moan tearing from his own throat when Sergio clamps tight around him, almost wringing his orgasm out of him as his movements become ever more frantic, greedily seeking release.

“Fuck, Sergio,” Gerard rips his mouth away from the kiss, panting harshly and for a moment he gets caught in the wanton look in Sergio’s dark eyes, in the sinful curve of his mouth and his hold on Sergio’s hair becomes his anchor when Sergio’s rhythm falters, his hips stuttering to a sudden halt.

“Please,” he begs, pupils blown and face scrunched in exquisite agony and Gerard knows exactly what he wants, but instead he tilts Sergio’s head back, pulling on his hair until his back is arched enough for him to lean down and close his lips around Sergio’s nipple, wetness splattering against his stomach at the first swipe of his tongue. He keeps lapping at the hard bud while Sergio rides out his orgasm, licking and biting and wrenching more beautiful sounds out of Sergio until he goes completely boneless in his arms, sagging against his chest and lazily mouthing along his collar bone.

It doesn’t take long after that for Gerard to follow Sergio over the edge, shudders wrecking his body as he spills into the condom.

He collapses onto the bed, toppling Sergio with him and for a few moments they just lie there like this, catching their breaths with their eyes closed, neither of them really feeling the need to talk.

It’s only when Sergio finally pulls off of him, carefully letting Gerard’s softening dick slip out of him that Gerard finally blinks his eyes open, tiredly watching as Sergio climbs off the bed.

“Mind if i take a shower?” he asks, hovering at the edge of the heavy frame, smiling a little uncertainly.

“Sure, go ahead,” Gerard nods and maybe if he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d actually go join him, but as it is he barely manages to pull the condom off before he sags back onto the mattress, closing his eyes with a content smile. He hasn’t felt this loose and sated in a long time.

He has all but dozed off when Sergio finally comes back, only noticing his presence when a wet wash cloth lands on his stomach. Gerard tilts his head to the side to look at him.

“Did I break you?” Sergio laughs, standing at the foot of the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair onto his naked chest.

Gerard chuckles. “Maybe, but it was totally worth it” he grins, using the cloth to wipe the last traces of Sergio’s cum off his stomach before he pulls down the sheets and climbs into bed. 

“You want me to go?” Sergio suddenly asks, just as Gerard has settled against the plush pillows, catching him completely off guard. He looks shy and a little sad and Gerard absolutely hates it.

“How about you lose the towel instead and come to bed,” he suggest, lifting up the blanket in invitation.

Sergio laughs. “I’m not 20 anymore.”

“Sleep here tonight then. I’ll even feed you breakfast in the morning,” Gerard grins.

“Can i have eggs and bacon and tortilla de pata?” Sergio asks with a teasing smirk, letting the towel pool on the floor before he climbs under the covers.

“You can have whatever you want,” Gerard laughs, trying not to grin like an idiot just because Sergio decided to stay the night.

“How very gentlemanly of you,” Sergio mocks, earning himself a playful shove from Gerard.

You want something to wear?”

Sergio shakes his head. “I’m good.”

“Good night then.”

“Good night.” 

Gerard switches off the lights and snuggles under the covers. Outside the city lights are sparkling, dipping the room in a warm glow, soft shadows dancing across the wall as he listens to Sergio’s steady breathing, the peaceful sounds slowly lulling him to sleep and it’s a strangely comforting feeling, having the other man next to him in bed.

“I still can’t believe this actually happened,” he whispers quietly, more to himself than anything, stiffening when Sergio stirs next to him.

“Huh?” Sergio mumbles. He already sounds half-asleep.

“This. Us,” Gerard crosses his arms behind his head, a sated smile spreading across his face. “You naked in my bed.”

“Yeah,” Sergio laughs, but something about it sounds strangely off. “It’s basically a miracle at this point. I had all but given up on anything ever happening a long time ago,” he sighs and Gerard suddenly feels wide awake.

“What do you mean?” He asks cautiously.

Sergio laughs shyly. “God, you have no idea. I had it so fucking bad for you back then.”

And that's one revelation Gerard definitely wasn't prepared for. He shoves his hands back under the blanket, fiddles with the sheets, just so he can buy himself some more time, his heart almost tripping out of his chest. "Why did you never say anything?”

Sergio snorts humorlessly. “Because you pushed me away. That night after the World Cup … I really thought I’d finally get what I’ve wanted for so long .. and then you just walked away like I meant nothing to you …”

“I only did it because you were drunk,” Gerard offers weakly and there’s still that same feeling of regret sitting in the pit of his stomach, the one he’s felt ever since that night. “You could barely stand on your own two feet. I thought i was doing the right thing.”

“I know that now,” Sergio huffs out a tired breath. “But back then you kinda broke my heart.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard reaches out under the blanket, fingers softly bumping against Sergio’s naked hip. “Is that why you started avoiding me?”

Sergio nods. “I just didn’t want to get hurt again.”

“Maybe it’s actually good thing it happened like this,” Gerard muses, his thumb mindlessly tracing patterns around Sergio’s hipbone. “We would have never made it back then.”

“Why?” Sergio turns his head to the side, warm brown eyes looking at Gerard questioningly.

“I don’t know, just ... we were so young and there was so much pressure on us back then. We would have never even stood a chance.”

“I guess so,” Sergio hums in agreement. “And you think we’d make it now?” he asks tentatively, covering Gerard’s hand with his own.

“If not now, when?” Gerard’s interlaces their fingers and even that small contact makes his heart sing and it feels incredibly intimate, lying in bed together like this, holding hands in the dark. “Times are different now and we’re not really in the spotlight anymore. No one is gonna care what we do and it’s none of their business anyway.”

"You make a convincing argument," Sergio grins and rolls over towards Gerard, propping himself up on his chest and leaning down to kiss him, only letting him up for air when Gerard’s lips are pleasantly numb and their legs are tangled under the blanket.

"I could get used to this," Gerard smiles warmly, wraps his arms tightly around Sergio's waist.

"Mhm," Sergio sighs happily and snuggles closer, his beard gently tickling Gerard’s skin. “We’re gonna be Spain’s new power couple.”

Gerard chuckles. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We haven't even been on a proper date yet."

Sergio grins up at Gerard, his eyes suddenly sparkling with mischief. "So i guess, i shouldn't start planning our wedding yet?" 

Gerard shakes his head, laughing. "You're an idiot,” but God there’s something incredibly appealing about the thought, about building a life with Sergio. “You’d really want that with me?” he asks stunned.

“I wouldn’t be here if i didn’t. I’m done playing around. I want something serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
